Mmm Kitten
by samanthabadfaith
Summary: **RE-WRITE IN PROGRESS**  He finally gets what he has been wanting and all it takes is cat ears and the stroke of his hand...


Disclaimer: The only part of this story that is mine is the plot twist and the cat ears...^-^ NYA!

Okay this is my very first fic ever and I do not expect you to be gentle with me just say it like it is...

Mmm Kitten

by

Samanthabadfaith

I know he has a thing about cats. Kittens especially. I have been trying to get him to look at me in any way since my eighteenth birthday. I want him and I get what I want through any means necessary. So I put on cat ears and a tail with plug end I have been preparing myself daily so I will be ready for him. Now I must wait for him to notice, I am giving him this chance and I will quit trying and just marry and be miserable without the man I love. He should be coming with afternoon tea anytime now.

I lay across my chair it isn't comfortable but it should get his attention. What would others think to know I fell in love with my butler. The shame and as I think of it I start feeling so hot. I reach down my body forgetting myself and my goal my fantasy getting the better of me. I reach further down my body and stroke my hardness my "tail" moves and makes me even harder.

"Mmmm Sebastian" I moan.

"Would you like assistance Kitten?"

"Oh God Sebastian" I jump like a scared kitten from the chair. He chuckles and reaches for me.

"Do you have a master Kitten?" I shake my head.

"Do you want one.?" I nod

"Then you are mine Kitten I am sure my Lord will not mind this stray."

His voice is sin and it hits me my plan is working but what to do next? I begin by removing my robe. I glance up to see him in my chair watching me with glowing eyes. Mmm He wants me and I love it. He stands and walks towards me oh gods he is sex walking. "Kitten let me help you." he rips my night shirt from my body then pins me against the wall. I remember my cat ears "nya" and I nip at him. He smirks at me, "Mmm playful Kitten? Lets see if we can work off some of that energy." He begins by kissing licking and sucking my neck and chest. I already feel about to burst I think I may even be purring. I feel something nudge my lips and I suck his fingers down. I lave them like a cat with cream I love the taste of his skin.

He pulls his fingers from my mouth I mew in disappointment I want any part of him in me. He reaches toward my entrance and touches the plug. I throb at his touch. "What is this little kitten?" I can no longer even think as he traces along my stretched entrance around the plug. It all feels so amazing. He pulls the plug from my body all I can do is moan writhe. "What does my little kitten want?"

I can't answer him my mind is lost in the pleasure of being touched by him. "I... You..." I try to tell him what I want. "Shall I claim you? To take you? Make you mine forever?" I nod. "PLEASE!" I cry. I need him to take me in whatever way he will have me forever. He places me back on the floor but my legs no longer are able to hold my weight and he backs away from me. 'NO! Take me! Love me! What are you doing?'

"I need you to understand what it means for me to truly make you mine before this happens Ceil. I want you for my mate you will never be with anyone but me I will own you forever more than any contract we could ever have I will mark you and take you. Do understand is that what you want?"

I am still panting but at least my mind is functioning again. "I understand and that is exactly what I want to be yours completely for as long as you will have me." He is on me in a flash nipping sucking is it possible to feel heaven in the arms of a demon? "Who do you belong to?" "You"

He lays me across my desk and uses the oil I have been using on myself and pushes two fingers inside me. I am am panting and moaning like a wantonly. I need him... NOW! "Please..." I pant at him. He removes his fingers and sits in my desk chair. He lifts me easily and holds pressed against the tip of his erection. I hear myself whimper I try to press down.

"This is your last chance once I am inside of you there is no turning back." I look at him with lust and love in my eyes. "I have wanted this for years. I have no doubts that it is you that I love." He sheathes himself in me with a grunt as I cry out in pain and pleasure. Knowing this is the beginning of a long night I will remember always.


End file.
